


According to Plan

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John having a good ol' wank, fantasizing about someone.</p><p>Bonus points if it's Dave or Karkat.<br/>Bonus points X2 if Dave or Karkat walk in.<br/>Bonus points X3 if he's fantasizing about BOTH and BOTH walk in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

That had not gone according to plan whatsoever.

John had wanted to throw the best New Year’s party ever. He would have asked Dave to deejay, but he’d wanted to make sure the other kid was free, so he set Bro on the task. Best choice ever. The beats were flowing all night, people were dancing, there was never a moment of silence, and everything flowed.

John had spent most of the night in and out of Mario Kart tournaments with Dave (come on are you really going with the bananas) and Karkat (WAS THAT SERIOUSLY A FUCKING RED SHELL THAT KNOCKED ME OUT OF YOUR WAY?). Even when he wasn’t playing, he ended up sandwiched between their body heat. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant place to be: Karkat’s gaudy Christmas sweater was cuddly and soft, and Dave smelled really nice, like woods and smoke and no, John had totally not been taking subversive whiffs of his hair, why would you even ask that?

Everything fell apart when Dave and Karkat leaned over across his lap when the ball dropped, each with a hand on his thigh as their faces met to mack in the new year. 

Damn it, that hadn’t been the plan at all. The plan was to dance with him, get him under the mistletoe, tell him how he felt, and kiss him. Problem was, John had no idea which _him_ he had in mind.

Around five past the hour, John excused himself and snuck upstairs to his room, faced with an uncomfortable situation. Mostly in his pants. If he could be honest with himself, which was becoming more and more difficult lately, it was… interesting, watching two people he was so close to as they kissed right in front of him. Hearing the little sound making Dave’s adam’s apple vibrate like that, feeling the squeeze of Karkat’s hand heavy on his leg when Dave bit gently at his lip – John tugged at the crotch of his pants. This line of thought wasn’t helping matters.

Well, there was always something he could do. He didn’t want to leave the party entirely, even if he was a little disappointed, but he couldn’t go back like this.

He fell back onto his bed spread-eagled, staring at the ceiling and trying to will away his boner, but that only worked for about thirty seconds before his brain started bombarding him with images of

 _dave pulling back after a kiss with his shades askew, a blush staining his cheeks, licking his upper lip and flicking his head to the side to get his hair back in place before leaning in again_

and it was a total lost cause. John palmed at himself again, not sure if he was going to legitimately do this or if he was still just trying to get it to stop. Unsexy thoughts, unsexy thoughts, definitely not

 _karkat tipping his head back to expose his throat to lips and teeth and tongue, breathing hard and clutching onto his shirt for something to hold him up, pulling him closer by the back pockets of his gray jeans and grinding up against him_

and it wasn’t enough, it just wasn’t enough. Untucking his shirt, button, zip, fly, and he sighed and bit his lip once he got his cock firmly in hand. He needed to get this over with fast if he didn’t want anybody to get suspicious, and he wanted to think that he still had a chance with one of them if he got back as soon as possible.

 _the low purr in karkat’s throat as dave ran his fingers through his hair, tugged gently, his mouth closing around a nubby horn, karkat crying out and scratching down dave’s bare chest and leaving bloody marks cherry-red against white-pale skin_

Stroke, stroke, but at that image John bit his lip a little harder. There was a shining bead of pre leaking from his tip already, and he smeared it with the pad of his thumb, hissing at the feel of it. Stroke, stroke, getting his wrist into it, getting his mind into it, sinking further onto the mattress as he lost himself to thought and feel.

 _the feeling of foreign hands on his dick, petting and stroking before two different tongues started to work on him, one after the other, mouths slightly different in shape but no different in intensity, slobbering lips running up and down his length_

He let out a soft, almost girlish coo at the mental image – god, his imagination could get pornographic if he didn’t keep a rein on it. But it wasn’t exactly like he was trying not to think about it. That was the whole point of this, after all, just get it out of his system and

 _what it would feel like to have dave’s body pressing him down into the mattress, constant contact at their hips and chests, bare legs tangling together as dave’s long-fingered hand circled around both of them and pumped both of their cocks at the same time_

wow that was a new one. John thumbed at his slit again, not even trying to contain his moan. His other hand was at his open mouth, and his glasses, slipping off his nose, were fogged with his heavy, panting breaths. Could he – he could, he knew he could, but now? Was he desperate enough? He took one finger in his mouth, started sucking on it, and

 _his lips closing around karkat’s bulge, sucking hard and licking up the genetic material pulsing out of it already, the rumbling of a roar stuck in karkat’s chest as he pushed the troll onto his back and straddled his waist and slowly, slowly sank down_

he breached himself with a slickened fingertip, crying out at the sensation. Concerns about people hearing him downstairs had fallen out of his head by now, and he was desperate to get off, fisting his cock harder and harder, faster now, pressing in and out of himself.

 _dave keeping him on his hands and knees, every one of his thrusts forcing him into friction against the troll underneath the both of them, karkat raising his knees to his chest and looking up at him without even a snarky fuckassical comment to interrupt the moment_

“Fuck, what is he doing?” came a raspy voice from the vicinity of the doorway to John’s room.

“Shh,” was the sarcastic reply. “Let him do his thing. We got two free tickets to the John Egbert show, don’t ruin it now.”

“Oh, God.” The sigh started out pleasurable, but once John’s brain engaged again and recognized that someone else had been speaking, it turned harsh. His eyes fluttered open, and without his glasses it was hard to see, but there were two person-shaped shadows blocking the light filtering into his room from the open door. “Oh, oh God, what – oh, God, I’m – go away, what are you doing, oh my God, let me die, let me spontaneously teleport to Mars…”

The shorter shadow – Karkat, then – moved out of the doorway. He didn’t look disgusted or disdainful, more… curious. Hungry, even. “Shut up,” he grumbled, and just to make sure John followed through, he climbed onto the bed and kissed him, hard.

Dave didn’t even have to say anything; he just came over, shoved Karkat to the side, and started in with his mouth at one of John’s hipbones. “If you needed help with this,” he said, breath searing hot over John’s skin, “all you had to do was ask.”

John had taken his hands away and out of himself by now, and he used them to propel himself backwards on the bed, away from the two other boys’ mouths. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. Had he gone too long without sleep? This was the best hallucination he’d ever had. “What are you doing?” he asked both of them quietly. “You – downstairs, you –”

“You’re remarkably dense,” Karkat commented in his permanent-laryngitis tone, the point of his tongue coming out to trace the spot just below John’s earlobe.

“Wanted to get a rise out of you,” was Dave’s explanation. “And hey, it worked, how about that.” Oh, God, and then his hand was on John’s cock, and he thrust up into the feeling and leaned into Karkat’s mouth and everything was about to be way too much.

Absurdly, Karkat started shushing him, running a gentle hand through his hair and pulling his glasses away from his face before laying another soft kiss on his lips. John didn’t understand why until he felt _oh my God that was Dave’s mouth on his cock, wetness and heat and the texture of his hard palate, his soft palate, oh God, oh my God,_ and John eagerly tipped into that feeling, making Dave let out a slight ‘nnk’ sound from the back of his throat.

“Easy,” Karkat admonished him before sucking at his neck. Then a calloused troll hand started stroking the base of his shaft, where Dave’s mouth couldn’t quite reach, and John actually sobbed at the feeling, not imagining anything could feel this – this – amazing, fantastic, intense, wonderful, intimate, everything.

How could Dave and Karkat still want him when he was this pulled apart, this vulnerable, this out of it and derpy and clueless? He was at his worst in this moment, desperate under their hands and mouths, crying out and writhing under them and wishing he would sink through the mattress to China and he had never been turned on more in his entire life. He didn’t want this to end, but he was close, so close, that had been the point, hadn’t it? “I’m – no, stop, ‘m gonna come…”

“Come for us,” Karkat purred in his ear before licking the shell of it. Dave only sucked more insistently, throat working in a swallow over the head of John’s dick, and the thumb and forefinger Karkat had clamped around him loosened slightly.

It was good, too good, too intense, too much, and John thought his chest was going to explode from the things he was feeling and the rapid tattoo of his heart. He reached out blindly, ending up grabbing at Dave’s hair, Karkat’s shirt, and yes, there it was, rushing through him and leaving him a spasmodic mess as it hit him with the force of a tornado.

He should have warned Dave, should have said something, but oh, oh God, his throat was working to – he was swallowing, oh God, and that just made it better and worse at the same time, more delirious and dirty and degrading than even the filthiest of John’s fantasies. Karkat coaxed him through it, precise and practiced pulls encouraging him to spill it all, turn himself inside-out and leave it all.

It left John feeling frazzled, the Heir of Breath suddenly without any air in his lungs as he gasped and shuddered in the aftershocks. “What – what,” he started to ask brokenly. What had just happened? What had propelled the two of them to do this? Just what did they think was going to happen with this? John was certain he’d never flushed harder in his life.

Dave pulled off of him and Karkat took his hand away; the troll nestled in John’s side while the other boy climbed into the bed with them. “Good, right?” the Strider said.

“Yeah, but why – what – I can’t…” He wanted both of them and that was wrong enough. That they both wanted him the same way was bending his brain in ways he was certain it wasn’t supposed to go.

“Stop overthinking it,” Karkat said in his best leaderly voice. “Do you want this to happen again or not?”

“What – yes, but –”

“Fucking Christ, Egbert, shut your mouth for two seconds and listen.” That line sounded practiced, and John obeyed Dave’s command, wanting to know what was coming next in his little speech. “You are not a homosexual. Whatever. Neither are we. Doesn’t make a damn bit of difference to whether or not that was the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“But – two people – with three it doesn’t –”

Karkat actually reached up to clamp his hand over John’s mouth to make him quiet down. “Trolls don’t have a fucking problem with it. And it’s not about quadrants, either. Some trolls have two matesprits. It’s a legitimate thing.”

“Humans do it, too,” Dave reassured him. “Now are you signing up for this thing or not?”

There was a heavy moment of silence in the room. Then Karkat let John speak. “You want us to be a thing?”

“He doesn’t fucking listen,” Karkat commented to Dave over him.

“It’s part of the charm.” Dave sighed heavily, though, as if it was taking a huge toll on him to have to deal with the derpiness. “Don’t think about it too much. Just – if you want this to happen again, it will. Just putting it out there.”

“Do you honestly think I’m going to say no now?” John’s laugh was partly out of embarrassment, but there was a note there that was pure enjoyment, enthrallment. Maybe this was Plan B, but it looked like things might work out better than according to his plan.


End file.
